The magical adventures of Seaweed Brain
by tardis noise
Summary: Since Harry Potter left Hogwarts, everything went back to normal. With new students and new teachers and a new headmaster, struggling with the school routine, discovering hidden talents and making new friends.
1. 1 Annabeth

Annabeth's hands were shaking slightly. She was nervous. Very nervous. Everything here was so different from what she knew. Curiously she looked around. She walked between two of four large tables, crowded with students staring at the first years. She felt them watching every step she took. The aisle was leading to another large tables, where the professors were sitting, watching them, too. And then the ceiling. She had read in one of her books that it was only a charm to make it look exactly like the sky outside. But still… it was so strange. So new.

When the letter came she had been so confused. And excited. She was a witch! A witch! She couldn't believe it. She immediately knew that this was the reason she never got to know her mother. She was a witch and had left while Annabeth was still a baby. This was also the reason Annabeth could do things. Things nobody could explain. And now she was going to this school, learning how to control her magic.

The first years arrived in front of the professors' table, where a chair stood. A kind looking wizard who had already introduced himself as Professor Chiron, was standing beside it, holding an old brown hat. He explained that He would call everyone to the front in alphabetical order and they had to put on the hat and it would sort them into the four houses of Hogwarts. How was the hat doing that? Could he see into one's soul? Or in the mind? Annabeth shivered slightly.

The professor opened a parchment and read out the first name.

"Annabeth Chase."

She. Was. The. First.

She took a deep breath and walked to the chair, almost knocking the boy next to her off his feet because her knees were wobbling around. The boy shot her a glance out of his green, green eyes, then she was past him. She sat down and professor Chiron put the Sorting Hat on her head. It was too big so it covered half of her face.

"Ahhh I see", Annabeth heard a voice. Inside her head? No. It… it was the hat speaking to her.

_What do you see?_ Annabeth thought.

"Everything", the hat replied mysteriously. "I see intelligence and eagerness for knowledge, but also loyalty and courage. But I know exactly where to put you. RAVENCLAW!"

The last word was spoken aloud for everyone to hear. The hat was lifted from her head and she saw and heard the students from one of the tables cheering loudly. She got to her feet and walked over to the other Ravenclaws. She watched the other first years getting sorted, the green-eyed boy was sorted into Gryffindor. And then, after a speech of the headmaster, Professor Dionysus, the feast began. Food over food appeared on the table.

"Whoa", she said and a boy with blond hair and grey eyes across from her gave a little laugh. The grey of his eyes was a bit softer than hers and the blond a bit darker and curlier. She felt herself blushing.

"It's alright", the boy said. "I felt like you in my first year."

"And what year are you in now?" Annabeth asked.

"Third." He eyed the food, deciding what to eat. Annabeth heard her stomach growl and realised just now that she had been hungry all the time but was too nervous to notice. She put a bit of everything on her plate, while the boy was watching her with a grin.

"I'm Malcom by the way", he said.

"Annabeth", she replied.

"Nice to meet you." He concentrated on his food and Annabeth began to eat. It tasted great.


	2. 2 Dionysus

Finally alone. Dionysus slammed the door shut behind him. This job was no fun. Absolutely no fun. Okay, sometimes it was alright, being mean to all these children. He still didn't understand why Mr Zeus, the Minister of Magic wanted him as a headmaster. It would be so much better to go back to the sweet life of growing the best wine in the world. But no! He was stuck here with screaming children who liked to disobey. Sometimes he had to fight the urge to just turn them into quills or goblets or rocks. At least they would be quiet.

Dionysus sat down on the chair behind the big desk and sighed. "Why", he whispered to himself. The portraits of the former headmasters remained silent. The headmaster wanted nothing more than to leave Hogwarts. But no. No. NO! He slammed his fist onto the desk. An inkpot fell over and the black liquid made its way over documents and letters and into the headmaster's lap.

"MERLIN!" he shouted. He jumped to his feet when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Not now", Dionysus said.

"It's urgent!" a voice came through the door.

Dionysus rolled his eyes. With a move of his wand he cleaned up the mess he'd just made, then walked over to the door. He opened it. "What?" he demanded.

Mr Apollo, the Divination teacher, had his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. "May I come in?"

Dionysus sighed again. "No. Tell me what you want to tell me and then leave."

"Have you always been so grumpy?" Apollo asked and entered the headmaster's office.

Dionysus growled. "I won't be less grumpy with you hanging around in here."

It was Apollos turn to roll his eyes. "Sit down, old friend. Do you want a glass of wine?" He reached into the depths of his robes and pulled out a bottle of wine.

Dionysus closed his door and went back to his place behind the desk.

"Take a seat", he said to Apollo, who sat down across from him.

"You know that I don't drink anymore", he said, but Apollo just shrugged and filled some of the dark red wine into a glass Dionysus gave him.

Dionysus poured pumpkin juice into his own glass. "So what is the urgent matter?" he asked after taking a sip from his cool juice. It was good as always but after drinking it for years and years he just couldn't stand it anymore. But it was better than being drunk in front of students (again).

"Oh nothing, really. I just wanted to have a little talk", Apollo answered.

Dionysus growled again.

Apollo didn't say anything until his glass was empty. The finally he opened his mouth. "I saw something, Dionysus. I'm not quite sure what it means but… It has something to do with one of the new students, this Percy Jackson. He, Merlin! He appears in my dreams again and again and I don't know why."

"Peter Johnson?"

"Percy Jackson. He's a first year-Gryffindor. What do you know about him?"

"Nothing much. He's a half-blood, his mother's name is Sally and that's it. What is he doing in your dreams?" Another sip.

Apollo narrowed his eyes. "He is fighting. All the time. And he's a damn good fighter."

"Fighting?" Dionysus put down his glass. "That is interesting."

"Interesting?"

But Dionysus didn't answer. What was the matter with this boy?


End file.
